


Senrigan

by Deimos_Ovid



Category: One Piece
Genre: Art Will Be Posted Whenever The Hits Reach An Interval of 50, Clairvoyance, Future Visions, Gen, Kenbunshoku Haki, Slavery, Slightly Darker than Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deimos_Ovid/pseuds/Deimos_Ovid
Summary: Senrigan, Sen, is gifted with Kenbunshoku Haki. So much so that she can see into the future. However, when the Tenryuubito discover her incredible gift, they force her into slavery. Their harsh, brutal treatment towards her, broke her. Seeing too much of an inconstant future, all the possible outcomes and actions that changed the outcomes. It drove her insane. The Tenryuubito didn't want a broken toy and they couldn't think of a better punishment than being tortured by one's own mind. Shanks and the Red Hair pirates came across the child and they take her with them. Read if you want to find out the rest. All my stories are welcomed to be used if you want to write something similar. Send me the link though, I love reading more than writing.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Romance Dawn

Once upon a time. There was a great pirate. His name was “Gol D. Roger”, better known as “Gold Roger”. He had conquered every single treasure that existed. His last words before his execution have inspired pirates around the world.

“Want my ultimate treasure? It’s possible…hmph..I will give them to those who can find them. I have gathered everything in this world and already hidden them in “that” place.”

The world has entered the pirate era.

Romance Dawn:

Here is a small seaport. About one year ago…a pirate ship landed here. For one whole year, these pirates used this island as their base. It is a small, peaceful village. Or was, at least. A child of the village, Monkey D. Luffy, was always making a ruckus and causing trouble. The pirates, however, brought with them a young girl.

She is lean with black, curly hair. The perfect spirals rested just past her shoulders. She is beautiful. However, what caught everyone’s attention were her strangely colored red eyes. Eyes that saw everything, too old for a child. No one mentioned or inquired about the girl, it almost seemed taboo. The villagers drew their own conclusions; _she’s a pirate’s daughter_ , was the general consensus. Whenever the villagers tried to greet the child, she would shyly bury her face into Benn’s shoulder until he politely got them to leave; _sorry, she’s shy._ The girl loved to be with Benn rather than anyone else. When the first mate’s muscle started to strain, he passed her to Shanks or Yasopp.

Shanks because he was the captain and the girl seemed to like him. Shanks didn’t hold her to his chest, rather he situated her on his shoulders. Yasopp was more of a backup option if the Captain was occupied; distracting Luffy. Yasopp was chosen because he was the only crewmate with experience holding a child. He carried her around in a yellow sash, one he pointedly refused to share because he wanted his chance to hold the girl. Benn doesn’t mind though as he thinks of it as a great workout and good for the child.

While Luffy was trying to learn how to swim from Shanks or pulling off a new stunt; he stabbed himself this time. A withdrawn girl sat on the lap of Benn Beckman. Her eerie gaze though never left Shanks or Luffy, but they always seemed to be gazing past them.

The first mate and girl quietly watched as Shanks’ teased Luffy for being an anchor in the water. The girl took a small breath and softly said, “Benn…”

Immediately his attention was on her and hummed his acknowledgement.

“The carven chest…bring it…” was all she said.

_Carven chest? Does she mean the treasure chest? Which one though? Wait…does she mean that one? She does, I think._

Later that day, everyone was at Makino’s Bar. Benn entrusted the chest to Shanks, who was sitting at the bar. Luffy, sitting next to him, boldly declared, “I’m not afraid of pain at all! Next time bring me out to sea! I want to be a pirate too!”

“You can’t handle being a pirate!” Shanks teasingly replied, “Not being able to swim is a pirate’s greatest weakness!”

Luffy continued to argue his case, “As long as I stay onboard the ship, I’ll be fine! Besides my fighting is pretty good too!”

Shanks and his crew continued to tease and indulge his dream. _A pirate’s life is great! Nothing greater than freedom!_

Luffy mumbled to himself as he walked away from Shanks, “Hmph! I’m so tired! I even cut myself today and he still won’t agree!”

“Luffy,” Benn spoke up at last, “You should try to understand Captain’s feelings.”

“Understand Shank’s feelings?”

“Yes…After all, he is our leader. He knows that being a pirate is interesting, but he also knows that a pirate’s life is hard and very dangerous.”

Luffy looked confused. So Benn further prompted, “Do you understand? He doesn’t purposefully tease…your ambitions of being a pirate.”

“I don’t understand. Shanks just takes me for an idiot! That girl is a pirate and she looks my age!”

“Can’t swim!” Shanks hastily chimed in under the guise of teasing Luffy, but actually pulling Luffy’s attention away from the girl.

“See!!” Luffy yelled.

“Captain,” Makino said as she walked in hefting a barrel of sake, “You seem to be happy as always.”

“Yep. Making fun of him is my joy.”

“He _really_ is very happy.” Luffy said, flatly.

Makino was quick to appease Luffy with the offer of food. The girl on Benn’s lap finally spoke,

“Trouble…Benn don’t let them get away…Shanks…”

At the mention of his name, from the child no less, Shanks turned towards the two. The girl continued trying to voice her thoughts,

“They will be a danger…stop them…”

Then everyone’s attention snapped towards the swinging doors of the bar. Kicking the doors off their hinges, in walked mountain bandits. Benn instinctively moved the girl out of the bandit’s line of sight. His body shielding her from the alleged danger. No one noticed as Luffy consumed the fruit from the chest. No one but the girl that is.

“Excuse me! Hehe…So this is what pirates look like, huh? This is the first time I’ve seen pirates. They look pretty dumb to me.” Higuma declared, “We are bandits. We’re not here to cause trouble. We just wanna buy ten barrels of sake.”

“I’m so sorry,” Makino politely said, “But we are out of sake.”

“Oh? That’s strange, then what are they drinking? Is it water?” Higuma questioned and focused his glare on Shanks.

“It’s sake,” Makino replied, “But that’s all we have.”

“I’m sorry,” Shanks offered, “Looks like we’ve finished all the sake here. Sorry about that. Here, if you don’t mind. That’s the last bottle.”

Higuma took the offered bottle and slammed it onto Shanks’ head. The party came to a halt at the assault on their Captain.

“Who do you think I am? Don’t take me so lightly. One bottle is not enough!”

“Oh no—Now the floor is all wet.”

“See this,” Higuma said as he shoved his bounty poster into Shanks’ face, “My head is worth eight million beli. I’m one of the prime fugitives here and I’ve killed 56 people. You cocky bastard. Now that you know who I am, don’t mess with us again. After all, mountain bandits and sea pirates don’t mingle very well.”

Shanks, however, was not listening to the man. He was picking up the shards of glass from the floor, “Sorry about that, Makino. Do you have a mop?”

“Ah…it’s alright. I’ll clean it up!” Makino hurriedly replied.

Higuma unsheathed his blade and swiped it across the counter of the bar, “Well it seems like you really enjoy cleaning. Now you can enjoy doing it more.” With that Higuma turned around, “Later, you bunch of chickens.”

Makino rushed to Shanks and asked if he was hurt. The Red Hair pirates burst out laughing, Shanks along with them.

“That was disgraceful!!! Why didn’t you fight him?! So what if they have more people?! Who laughs after getting picked on? You’re not a man, and not a pirate either!”

Shanks was shocked by Luffy’s words, “Look, I know how you feel, but it’s just a bottle of sake. There’s nothing to get worked up about.”

“I don’t want to see you again, coward!!” Luffy exclaimed and marched away from Shanks. However, the man caught Luffy’s arm to ask him not to go. All hell broke loose when Shanks did this.

“His arm…it’s stretching…!!! That’s…..!!” Shanks stammered.

Luffy and the other pirates were still screaming at the alarming discovery.

Lucky Roo commented on the disappearance of the treasure in the chest, “It’s gone!! The fruit of rubber we took from the enemy isn’t here!!! Luffy, did you eat this…?!” The man asked as he displayed a drawing of the aforementioned fruit.

“…Well yea, isn’t that dessert? It tasted pretty bad though…”

“That’s the fruit of rubber!” Shanks yelled at Luffy, “It’s one of the fruits of the devil and one of the rarest treasures in the sea! Whoever eats it will turn into a rubber man and will never be able to swim!!”

“Whaaaaaaat!!! You’re kidding riiiiight?!!”

“You idioooot!!!”

No one but Beckman noticed the quiet giggling of the girl. No one knew that the pirate crew later that night went out and defeated the mountain bandits. The child hasn't been wrong before.


	2. Romance Dawn

The next day, Luffy spent the morning buying fish and arguing with the Mayor about becoming a pirate.

“I’m gonna tell you again, Luffy. Don’t become a pirate!! It’ll ruin this town’s reputation!! The Captain may look like a reasonable person, but don’t hang out around him again!!”

Luffy pointedly ignored the Mayor by covering his ears and marching away. Luffy currently sat in Makino’s Bar.

“I overestimated Shanks!” Luffy muttered glumly, “I thought he was a tough pirate. What a disappointment.”

“Really?” Makino asked, “I thought people who could laugh it off after getting picked on were pretty brave.”

“That’s because you don’t understand. There are times when a man should fight back!!”

Shanks and his crew walked into the bar at that moment.

“I was wondering why no one welcomed us at the port…So this is why.” Shanks said as he made his way to Luffy, “Luffy, there are times when a man should fight back. But not over something as pointless as getting picked on. A man should fight back when something he protects is in danger. Like if someone decides to mess with your friends. I want you to understand the value of a human life, how it should never be taken selfishly or carelessly.” Shanks’ eyes bore into Luffy’s as the man’s words sank into the boy.

Luffy finally understood how great Shanks really is. A smile spread across his face and he wrapped Shanks into a tight hug. The child decided he wanted to be just like Shanks in the future and that he didn’t want to join Shanks’ crew but form his own.

“Makino,” Benn spoke up and shifted the hold of the girl in his arms, “We are departing today. Can we get our usual supplies?”

“Oh,” Makino said sadly, “Okay.”

Makino led a group of pirates to the storehouse, where barrels of sake and food were just delivered.

Luffy pouted all the while. Once the ship was ready to go, Shanks once more spoke to Luffy.

“Luffy, I cannot take you with me. The sea is an unpredictable place. It’s not something that humans can control.”

“It’s okay!” Luffy exclaimed. He already made up his mind.

“I can’t—Wait, what?” Shanks was shocked. The whole port was shocked.

“One day, I’ll find myself a crew that is as strong as yours!! And then I’ll find the world’s biggest treasure! And become the KING OF THE PIRATES!!!”

“Oh! So you want to be bigger than us, huh? Well then…” Shanks lifted his hat off his head, “This hat is my gift to you.” He slammed the hat onto Luffy’s head, “This is my favorite hat, you know? When you become a great pirate in the future. You’ll return that hat to me.” With that Shanks walked away from the crying child.

“That kid’s gonna be big.” Benn said as the Captain walked on board. He passed the child to the Captain.

“I know,” Shanks replied as he took hold of the girl, “Because he reminds me of my early years. Pull up the anchor! Set sail!!!” The Captain ordered.

“Shanks…” The girl spoke, “Haki…”

A sea king arose from the water at that moment. Shanks immediately used his Haki and scared the creature away. Benn and his Captain stared at the girl, both wondering if the bandits and the sea king played a part in a disastrous future.

“Luffy…we’ll meet again…” The girl said to no one in particular.

The Captain and his crew were setting sail to meet up with an old friend. Dracule Mihawk.


	3. Romance Dawn

Mihawk is a tall lean man with black hair, a short beard, mustache and sideburns that point upwards. His nickname comes from his strangely colored red eyes, which resemble a hawk's eyes. The girl’s red eyes did not resemble that of a hawk’s, but what could only be described as the embodiment of power. Shanks knew that he was currently residing on Kuraigana Island in the castle there. Perfect for the gloomy man.

The issue is, however, Mihawk was in the Grand Line and taking a child there could prove difficult and most certainly dangerous. Taking a child out of the Grand Line was way easier. It was a trip that needed to be made though. Mihawk needed to meet the girl just as much as the girl needed to meet him. So, Shanks set out to meet his rival.

It took a month. A month full of wannabe pirates trying their luck against the Red Hair pirates. A month full of sea kings and other sea monsters attacking them. A month full of premonitions of events that have yet to happen. Each premonition given offered the Red Hairs a chance for success with minimal casualties.

Mihawk stood at the beach of his island as Shanks’ ship anchored its self in the cove. Shanks carried the child and stood before his rival.

“Why do you have a child? Is she yours?” The swordsman asked.

“This is Senrigan. We call her Sen for short.” Shanks said instead of answering.

“Clairvoyant? Is that a joke?” Mihawk questioned.

The girl looked up from Shanks’ shoulder and faced Mihawk with her red eyes. The two stared at each other before the girl mumbled to Shanks, “Duck…Monkey…”

Shanks squatted down, cradling the child protectively as a Humandrill came out of nowhere and swiped at them with a sword. Mihawk instantly killed the creature with his own sword all the while staring at the girl. _How could she sense it when none of us did? Is she really clairvoyant?_ Mihawk thought.

“I think it is better if we continue talking in the castle.” Shanks stated as he rose. The girl once again resting her head on Shanks’ shoulder. Mihawk nodded in agreement and the three made their way to the castle.

Once there, they sat around Mihawk’s dining table. Mihawk sitting at the head of it and Shanks and the girl sat to the right of him. The girl, Sen, sitting in Shanks’ lap.

“I think an explanation is in order. Start talking Shanks.”

“We were at Sabaody…

_“Captain, are you sure the rumors about Rayleigh being here are true?” Benn questioned. The first mate was the only one to accompany his Captain onto the archipelago._

_“’Course he’s here. Shakky’s Bar? Rayleigh always liked Shakky! He’s gotta be here.” Shanks explained. The two said nothing more on the matter._

_They made their way to Shakky’s Bar and upon entering Shanks was greeted with finding the man they were looking for. However, the scene before them was not one they expected._

_Rayleigh Silvers had a very battered looking child sitting on his lap as he read the newspaper. Shakky was pouring him another cup of coffee._

_“Rayleigh?” Shanks asked stupefied._

_“Ah, it appears Sen that you were right once again.” Rayleigh mused as he set down his newspaper and passed the girl to Shakky._

_“Brat, you arrived just on time. Don’t mind Sen, she’s shy.” Silvers nodded towards the child._

_“Sen?” Shanks echoed._

_“Senrigan. Sen for short.” Rayleigh explained, not making the situation any clearer._

_“Senrigan? Clairvoyant?” Benn questioned._

_“As far as I can tell, the girl is most definitely clairvoyant. Sit down already.” The elder ordered._

_“Move…coffee…” Sen whispered._

_Rayleigh quickly moved his mug out of the way, just in time to prevent Shanks’s sword from hitting it._

_“Thank you, Sen. That would have been a waste of perfectly good coffee.” Silvers said casually. The child, however, yawned and further buried her head into Shakky’s shoulder._

_“Ray-san,” Shakky spoke, “I am going to put Sen-chan to bed. Make sure you and the boys don’t destroy my bar.” With that Shakky left with the sleeping child._

_“Rayleigh, did you have a child!?” Shanks yelled. To which Rayleigh responded by hitting him on the head._

_“No, brat, I didn’t. She was a slave. A Tenryuubito decided that they no longer wanted a broken toy and instead of killing her, they let her live. That wasn’t out of mercy. They broke her. Her clairvoyance is not only an amazing gift but a curse. From what I have figured out, the constant strain of using her ability has broken something within her mind. Imagine constantly forcing yourself to see into the future. While she naturally does this, forcing it is too much for a child to do. I don’t know anything about her, but I like to think she knew that in her future she would meet me. She trusted me and Shakky easily enough. In fact, she predicted that you were coming.”_

_“Wait, wait I am confused.” Shanks interrupted, “How did you find her?” Benn remained silent._

_“Yeesh, brat. Relax. I came across her just as the Tenryuubito gave Sen her freedom. The girl was beaten half to death…” Rayleigh’s aura darkened as he remembered how he met her, “I carried Sen back to Shakky’s and got her treated. We tried to ask her questions about herself and her family, if she had any. But she wouldn’t respond. We thought she was mute until she warned us about a group of pirates planning on attacking the bar. Shakky and I were as shocked as you two!” The man laughed at the memory of Shakky and himself with matching stunned looks._

_“So did she tell you anything about her family after that? She must have told you her name, right?” Shanks asked._

_“No. All she ever says are her predictions. Shakky and I named her Senrigan. We have been able to get her to nod her head to yes or no questions, but the girl only answered a few of them. That’s how her namesake came to be. We asked if she was clairvoyant and she nodded.”_

_“Okay,” Shanks nodded in acceptance, “What do you plan to do with the girl—ah, Sen?”_

_“I don’t know. If she stays with me and Shakky, it will be dangerous. I don’t want that for her.”_

_“Ray-san,” Shakky interrupted, “Sen-chan has something to say.” The child in her arms then quietly spoke,_

_“Sen goes with Shanks…East Blue…”_

_Rayleigh leaned forward at this statement, “Shanks are you planning on going to the East Blue after this?”_

_“Yeah,” Shanks said, miffed at the child’s prediction, “We ran out of sake from my hometown. We were about to go back for some more when I heard a rumor that you were staying here.”_

_Benn nodded in confirmation._

_“It’s decided then!” Rayleigh cheered, “Sen will go with you to the East Blue until she suggests otherwise. I’ll escort you guys as far as I can, so your ship doesn’t run into trouble. You better come visit me when Sen is where she needs to be.”_

Shanks finished explaining how he met Sen and then explained why they came to Mihawk, “When we set sailed from my hometown, Sen had another premonition. She told us to go to “Hawkeyes”. I only know one man nicknamed that.”

Shanks raised the child from his lap so that she and Mihawk were face to face,

“Do you know who this child is, _Hawkeyes_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger cause I can. Lol I'm still debating on the answer. I think I have it figured out. You'll find out sooner or later.  
> Oh right, Sen did see her future. A four year old is hardly capable of escaping an adult so that's why she got captured despite her ability to see the future. Sen did see Rayleigh in her future. That's why she trusted him and Shakky.


	4. Romance Dawn

“Yes.” Mihawk muttered, “Child, answer me this: Who is your mother?”

“Yoru…” Sen replied without breaking eye contact.

Mihawk startled at this admission. Shanks eyes widened too. _Isn’t that the name of Mihawk’s sword?_ Shanks thought.

After a few more moments of silence, Sen spoke, “Hawk…” She whispered and raised up her arms.

“That means she wants to be held by you.” Shanks explained and leaned over a bit more to pass Sen to the swordsman. He hesitated for a moment before he raised his own arms to hold the child.

Mimicking Shanks’ earlier hold, Mihawk held the child to his chest and Sen rested her head on his shoulder. Shanks was bewildered at the sight before him. To see such a serious man hold an equally serious child was a sight to stare at. Looking at them together, he could see the resemblance. Black hair, red eyes, and…inherited seriousness.

“Mihawk, is she your daughter?” Shanks asked, breaking the silence.  
“…Yes, I believe so.” Mihawk responded, “Yoru was a bladesmith. A long time ago, I asked her to make me the most powerful sword ever created. She agreed on the condition of naming it. Should have known that woman would name it after herself.” He mused, “When forging the blade, she used her own blood as the final quenching agent instead of water or oil. Yoru told me that there was no way she would craft the most powerful sword in the world without naming it after herself. That she didn’t want to be another forgotten swordsmith like all the others.”

Shanks looked down at his own sword and felt ashamed as he could no longer recall the name of its creator, only the creation’s. The Yoru Kokuto is a name known throughout the nine mountains and eight seas. Yoru’s name was known throughout the whole world. _What an incredible woman._ Thought Shanks.

“What about Sen?” The pirate asked.

“She is most definitely my child. Sen, what happened to Yoru?” Mihawk questioned, but the girl was asleep.

“Ah,” Shanks laughed when he noticed, “She does that quite often. We never know if it allows her to escape her abilities or if she dreams of the future. She barely speaks of anything outside of her premonitions. Sen saying “Yoru” was the second time I’ve heard her answer a question verbally. She only says someone’s name outside of her premonitions when she wants to be held by them.”

“What was the first?” Mihawk wondered.

“When Rayleigh asked if she will miss him. He asked lightheartedly, of course. So, we were all surprised when she replied with a yes.” Shanks laughed at the memory. The surprised look on Rayleigh, the _dark king_ , right hand of Gol D. Rogers, was priceless. The Captain wished he had a Cameko Den Den Mushi.

“Shanks, I will be taking full responsibility of the girl.” Mihawk stated, snapping Shanks out of his jovial laughter.

“Of course,” Shanks said solemnly, “The sea is no place for a child. My crew and I knew at some point we would have to say good bye. Especially when we found her parents. Could we…could we work out a deal?”

“What are the terms?” Mihawk asked, contemplatively.

“You use a Proko Den Den Mushi every once and a while so that I—we know she’s doing alright. I’ll also leave you with my personal Den Den Mushi. Should a…scenario arise where I or you must call each other.”

“In exchange for what?”

“Spars with me whenever you want and shipments of sake for every call made.”

“I agree to your terms.” Mihawk agreed after mulling it over for a bit. He did not want a Yonko, and likely Rayleigh Silvers, to cause him trouble.

The three left the castle, Shanks called Benn to bring the two Den Den Mushi and Sen’s belongings. Rayleigh and the Red Hair pirates had gifted her with clothing; dresses, shirts, pants, shoes, socks, and sandals. On the Mushi call, Shanks stated casually that Sen was Mihawk’s child. The swordsman at that moment was grateful that only Shanks came ashore.

Benn Beckman and one other crewmate ferried over on a row boat the supplies Mihawk needed.

Sen woke up when Benn landed on the beach. Red eyes focusing on the pirate as he hefted a crate full of Sen’s clothing. _We may have spoiled her_. Shanks mused.

“Watch out…monkeys…the sake…” All pirates took on a defensive position of the sake. _Nothing will ever come between a man and his booze._

Three Humandrills, all bearing a resemblance to Mihawk’s personality, attacked the pirates and Shichibukai. Three Humandrills were left dead. Mihawk felt his love for his child increase. _She is definitely Yoru and mine’s child if she knows to protect the alcohol._ The swordsman mused to himself. While the pirates felt proud of their ward for knowing the importance and value of sake to a man. Sen, however, just wanted to avoid the yelling that the loss of booze would cause.

With the supplies dropped off and Mihawk handed the two Den Den Mushi, the Red Hair pirates were ready to leave. Shanks smiled at Sen and asked,

“Well, Sen is there anywhere we should head first?”

“Rayleigh…Shakky…” Was all the child offered, but it was enough for the pirates to understand. Shanks laughed in high spirits regarding their next destination.

Benn stepped up so he was next to his Captain, “Good bye Sen. It was wonderful to meet you. I know we’ll meet again someday.”

“Benn.” The child said for the last time in a while. A smile spanned across Benn’s face.

The other member of Shank’s crew stepped forward, one Mihawk doesn’t care to remember.

“It was nice getting to meet you Sen.” Yasopp spoke.

“Call…Banchina…” Sen offered in return. Yasopp nodded at this statement seriously.

As the pirates departed in their row boat towards their ship, Mihawk spoke up, “Shanks! What happened to your hat?”

“Oh? I bet it on the future!” Was his reply.

The two watched the pirates sail away in silence.

“Sen, what happened to Yoru?” Mihawk broached the subject now that the girl was awake.

“Mama…died…Tenryuubito.” The child replied stiffly.

Mihawk let her words sink in. _Goodbye Yoru, I will take care of Sen_.

“Yoru…lives though..” Sen stated.

Mihawk stiffened this time at these words and calmly affirmed it, “Indeed she does.”

_Indeed she does._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shanks will totally share all the photos and videos of Sen Mihawk sends with Rayleigh. Mihawk will take photos initially by calling for Sen's attention and then taking a photo. I am 100% going to have him take photos and videos of her later on doing her "firsts".  
> First full sentence. First time holding a blade. First time trying something new. If you have a suggestion, comment it. I'm open to ideas.  
> I should bring up, Sen will join Luffy's crew. Don' worry 'bout 't.   
> I had Shanks keep his arm because he's a great guy and would struggle to hold Sen with one arm. lol.  
> .....Mihawk has a support group lmao


	5. Romance Dawn

Little short story like in One Piece (the comic before the chapter):

Exactly two hours after Shanks set sail:

_プルルル_ _…_ _プルルル_

_ガチャ_ _!_

“Red Hair, how have you been feeding Sen? She just stares at the silverware.” Mihawk asked when the Den Den Mushi call went through.

Shanks, instead of replying, laughed. After a few minutes, Shanks wheezed his response,

“We’ve been feeding it to her. Set her down on your lap and situate her hands around the utensils with your hands covering hers. You know what to do from there. It's how Rayleigh did it. He said it was how to teach Sen the proper grip. How long were the two of you just staring until you called?”

Mihawk grumbled something before hanging up sharply. _A while._

-

Sen had inherited Mihawk’s habit of napping, which he didn’t mind at all. Whenever the two weren’t napping, Mihawk tried holding conversations with his child.

“Sen, talk with me.” Mihawk softly suggested. The girl had not spoken about anything other than her premonitions. The swordsman wanted to hear her voice more. _She sounds like Yoru._

“We’ll start off easily. Answer yes or no to the following questions.”

The child gave no indication she heard, or understood, what the man said. She continued to rest her head on his shoulder as he talked and drank.

“Were you born with such powerful Kenbunshoku Haki?”

“…Yes.” Came a quiet reply. Mihawk hummed in thought.

“When you sleep, do you still see the future?”

“..No…Yes..” Was her response.

“Does that mean when you sleep, you sometimes see the future?”

“..Yes.” And that was the end of their talk.

With each conversation, Sen gradually became more vocal and less hesitant with her words.

“Do you know who I am?” Mihawk asked, after the two had finished eating breakfast.

“Hawk.” Sen childishly replied.

The swordsman’s lips twitched at her response. “Indeed. Do you know who I am _to you_?”

“Chichioya…Otōsan? Chichi?” Sen asked hesitantly.

Mihawk’s heart skipped at Sen’s admission. “If you would like to call me that, you may.”

“Chichi!” Mihawk’s daughter exclaimed. A smile spanned across her face.

One also formed on Mihawk’s. _Yoru look at what we created together._

After Mihawk and Sen walked a few halls of the castle, the man did not want her muscles to become underdeveloped, the two settled into Mihawk’s chair to eat dinner.

“Who is Shanks to you?” The Shichibukai asked after their meal.

“Nakama.” Sen said after some thought.

“That won’t do. Repeat after me, “Akagami no _Baka”_.”

“Akagami no Baka.” Sen echoed.

“Splendid!” Happy at how easily the child mimicked, “Let me get the Den Den Mushi. I believe Shanks is expecting a call.”

_プルルル_ _…_ _プルルル…_

_ガチャ_ _!_

“Shanks here.” The Yonko answered, and in the background the two could hear what sounds like a party. Mihawk passed the receiver for Sen to hold.

“Akagami no Baka!” Sen happily stated. Mihawk tossed his head back as he laughed proudly.

Shanks sputtered on the other end of the Den Den Mushi. The party seemed to come to a halt too.

“What was that Sen?” Shanks asked in disbelief.

“Akagami no Baka!” Sen repeated. Mihawk and Sen could hear the Red Hair pirates erupt with laughter at Sen’s reference to their Captain.

“Mihawk! What are you teaching Sen!?” Shanks demanded to know before moving on quickly, “Sen, repeat after me, “Hidoi Kenshi”!!!”

“Hidoi Kenshi!” Sen said back. Mihawk stopped laughing. The pirates’ laughter only amplified at Sen’s parroting.

“No Sen, it’s Chichi.” Mihawk murmured to his child.

“Chichi!” Sen happily declared with all the enthusiasm of a girl her age.

“That’s not fair!! Sen don’t call me Baka! You call Mihawk “Chichi”!!!”

“Nakama!” Sen reverted back to her original answer, this time with a joyful tone.

Both sides remained silent after Sen spoke.

“That’s…That’s right Sen! We’re Nakama! Hear that Mihawk? Nakama!” Shanks exclaimed while his crew cheered. The party raged on once again.

“A lapse in judgement, I assure you. We’ll work on fixing that,” Mihawk said to Shanks and then turned his attention to Sen, “It’s time to say, “good night” now.”

“Good night!”

All of the pirates on the other end bided Sen good night and Mihawk hung up the receiver. The swordsman carried his child to their shared bed. Mihawk helped Sen into a night gown and the two went to sleep with Sen resting on Mihawk’s chest.


	6. Romance Dawn

Ten years later:

Mihawk and Sen set sail in the elder’s _Hitsugibune_. The boat resembled a coffin and has two candles lit on the edges, burning with green fires. The ship was only big enough for one person, but neither of the two minded sharing the ship’s only seat. The mast at the center of the ship resembled a large crucifix, similar to Mihawk's sword, adorned with black sails. The seat hosting the two of them sat in front of the mast.

While sailing out of the Grand Line and into the East Blue, Mihawk and Sen encountered a 50-fleet pirate crew. Their loud, obnoxious behavior had awoken them from their afternoon nap.

“Chichi…take care of it, please.” Sen groaned out. Mihawk grunted in affirmation and arose from their shared seat.

He unsheathed Yoru and with a single swing he wiped out all of the ships in the front. Those that sailed behind the now sinking frontline were spared from Mihawk’s initial blow. However, they were not so fortunate with the swordsman’s next strike. There once only one ship that got away. A storm, courtesy of the Grand Lines almost unpredictable weather, sheltered their escape.

“Follow them…” murmured Sen, who was trying to fall back asleep. With Sen’s order they pursued the wreck of a ship. _They appear to be the Don Krieg Pirates. Maybe they provide me with some entertainment or at least kill time._ Mihawk thought to himself as he skillfully followed behind the storm that governed the escaping ship’s course. _I wonder what Sen saw with her Haki._

A few days later:

“To think all 50 ships of the Krieg Pirate fleet, were destroyed by a single man…!!!” Gin cried out as the screams of his falling comrades echoed in his ears.

“What!?” Luffy cried out. _A single man?_

“The entire Krieg Pirate Fleet was crushed by a single man!?” Patty voiced his and the other’s disbelief.

“While we still had no idea what was going on, our ships sank one by one…and if it weren’t for that storm that whisked us away, even our main ship would’ve sunk…I don’t even know how many of our ships managed to survive…It’s just too terrifying to believe as real…! I don’t even want to think about…That Hawk-Eyed man whose glare is sharp enough to kill a man…! I don’t! I don’t want to think about him! How could our entire fleet be sunk by a single man!?”

“That had to be the work of the Hawk-Eyed man, without a doubt…” Zeff calmly stated, “You are saying that you witnessed a man, whose glare was as sharp as that of a hawk doesn’t necessarily prove it was him, but the fact that he sunk your entire fleet, is more than enough proof that it really was him!”

Gin stared at the head chef in shock.

“Did he bear some ill grudge against you guy, for him to destroy your entire fleet like that?” Sanji questioned next to Zeff.

“I don’t remember anything like that! He just attacked us all of the sudden!”

“Perhaps you disturbed his afternoon nap…” Zeff muttered his reasoning behind Mihawk’s attack.

“That’s bullshit!! You mean to tell me he destroyed our entire fleet for that!?”

“No need to get so irritated, it was just an example. That’s just the kind of place the Grand Line is.” Was all Zeff said on the matter. Luffy looked more excited to sail into the Grand Line than before.

-

After Don Krieg was fed and his demand for food for his underlings was met. Suddenly, Don Krieg’s ship gets sliced in half.

“It’s him! Don Krieg, it’s him! The one who destroyed our fleet! He followed us all the way out here! He’s come to kill all of us!” A pirate cried out.

Zoro halted where he stood, no longer intending to follow Luffy’s order to pursue Nami and the _Gōingu Merī-gō_. “I-it can’t be…Is that…The Hawk-Eyed Man!?” The green-haired swordsman stuttered.

“He looks like any normal guy…And it doesn’t seem like he’s carrying any special weapon…” One of the _Baratie_ Chefs observed..

“If you’re looking for his weapon, then it’s on his back…!” Zeff answered.

“Wha…!? Y-you mean he cut that gigantic galleon by swinging that!?” The same Chef questioned and once again staring at Mihawk.

“Yes…That “Hawk-Eyed” Man is renowned swordsman. More renowned than any other swordsman in this world…But who is that girl with him?” Zeff once again replied.

Everyone who did not notice the girl before, now tried to find her location. She rested her head on Mihawk’s shoulder and almost completely blending in against the swordsman.

“Damn it! What did we ever do to you! Why the hell do you have to follow us all the way out here!” One of the Krieg pirates demanded.

“…” Mihawk decided on his answer, “Just to kill some time.”

“That’s bullshit!” The pirate exclaimed and fired his two pistols at Mihawk. The swordsman withdrew his sword and masterfully deflected the bullets. Away from himself and the girl with him.

As the pirate sputtered at his missed shots, Zoro silenced him by stating, “He deflected it. It’ll be the same no matter how many times you shoot. He changes the bullet’s trajectory with the tip of his sword.”

Ignoring the Don Krieg pirates shouting at him, Zoro addressed Mihawk, “I’ve never seen such graceful movements.”

“A sword without grace is no strong sword.”

“Did you cut this ship as well with that sword?”

“Yes, indeed.”

“No wonder…You really are the strongest. I set sail to meet you!”

“…What do you aim for?”

“To be the strongest. You said you’re free, right? So let’s have a duel.”

“If you’re a competent swordsman by any means, then I can demonstrate the clear difference between you and I, without needing to cross blades at all. But still, you dare to challenge me. Does bravery come from your conviction or from your ignorance…?”

“It comes from my ambition, and a promise to a friend. To be honest, I never thought I’d be able to meet you so early on…” Zoro thought back to Kuina as he tied his bandana and withdrew his katanas. Withdrew Wadō Ichimonji.

“A waste, if you ask me.” Mihawk voiced his opinion as he took off his kogatana pendant, “Sen it is time to wake up.”

The girl shifted in the seat, muttered something inaudible before rising.

“Very well then. I want to get something to eat. Have fun.” Sen whispered and used Busoshoku Haki to get onto the _Baratie_. Startling the chefs and everyone else on board. She looked towards Zeff and asked, “May you please make me some takoyaki?”

Gazing at the girl with a questioning look, Zeff nodded after he finished his analysis of her. _It would be best to do as she asked while she was asking politely_. Zeff surmised and the two departed from the scene.

Mihawk unsheathed the kogatana crucifix pendant when Sen and the chef left.

“Just what’re planning to do with that?” Zoro asked, pinning the small blade with a glare.

“I’m different from those stupid brutes who’d go all out just to hunt a mere rabbit. Though you may be a swordsman of some renown, this is the East Blue, the weakest of the four seas, that are separated by the Red Line and Grand Line. Unfortunately, I do not have a blade smaller than this at the moment.”

“You better not regret it when you die!”

“Hear me, little frog in his well, it’s time for you to realize that the world is bigger than it seems from your well.”

“Oni! Giri!”

Mihawk stops Zoro’s attack with the tip of his kogatana.

 _I…can’t move…there hasn’t been a single man who could see through that move until now! So how can he stop me with that toy…!?_ Zoro’s mind raced.

Mihawk, however, was thinking, _This is…ridiculous!!! What did Sen mean by “have fun”?_

Zoro persisted on with his unbalanced, outmatched fight.

“What burdens you so? What do you still desire at the extent of your strength, weakling…?”

“Tora! Gari!”

Mihawk dodged the attack and stabbed the young swordsman.

“Do you wish for me to pierce your heart thus? Why do you refuse to step back?”

“Beats me…Not really sure myself…But I get the feeling…that if I were to take even one step back right now, I’d lose something very important to me…A promise or oath…or whatever it is would be broken, and that I’d never be able to return back to where I’m standing right now.”

“Yes, such is defeat.”

“Haha…” Zoro laughed and spat up blood, “Then that’s why I can’t step back.”

“Even if it means your death?”

“I’d much rather die.”

 _What conviction he possesses! To rather choose death than defeat…This is what Sen was referring to…_ “Kid…Tell me your name.”

“Roronoa Zoro.”

“I shall remember it, for your strength is not oft seen in this world.” Mihawk drew Yoru from his back, “And to pay my respect to you as a fellow swordsman. I shall end this duel with my kokutou, Yoru, the world’s strongest sword.”

Zoro then prepared his next special attack, “Santouryuu! Ougi! Sanzen seka!”

Standing now behind Mihawk, two of Zoro’s katanas broke. Recognizing his defeat, Zoro calmly sheathed Wadō Ichimonji.

 _I lost… I’m no match for him. Never even thought about the possibility of losing…So this is the strength of the world’s strongest!!_ Zoro sheathed Wado. Then turned around to face Mihawk with his chest wide open and arms held out.

“What…?” Mihawk asked, confusion breaking through his mask of boredom.

“A wound on one’s back, is the shame of a swordsman.” The young man proudly declared his conviction.

“Splendid.” Mihawk exclaimed and slashed Yoru across Zoro’s chest.

 _Don’t rush to death so fast, young one!_ Mihawk thought as he delivered a non-fatal blow to Zoro.

Luffy tries to attack Mihawk.

“A comrade of the young swordsman? So you’ve also just witness what just transpired…” Mihawk side stepped just in time to avoid Luffy’s punch. Luffy crashes into the wreckage of the ship.

“Fear not. That man is still alive.”

Luffy, Josack, and Johnny all shouted Zoro’s name when they saw he was still breathing.

“I am Dracule Mihawk! It is much too early for you to die. Know thy self! Know thy world! And become strong, Roronoa! No matter how many months or years pass by, I shall stand here at the top of the world and wait for you! So forge on ahead with that fierce conviction and try to surpass my sword! Surpass me, Roronoa!”

“To think that Mihawk would say such a thing…” Zeff muttered, having returned just moments before. The girl, sitting on the banister of _Baratie_ calmly eating her takoyaki.

“Boy, what do you aim for?” The master swordsman asked Luffy.

“Pirate King!”

“A tough path, indeed. Even tougher than surpassing myself.”

“Whatever!” Luffy stuck out his tongue, “I’m going to do it anyway!”

Luffy asked Usopp if Zoro was alright when Zoro raised an unsheathed Wadō Ichimonji,

“L-Luffy…C-can you hear me…?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry for worrying you…I know…that if I don’t become…the world’s strongest swordsman, it will only embarrass you…!!!” Zoro sputtered as he choked on his blood, “I SWEAR! THAT I’M NEVER GOING TO LOSE AGAIN! UNTIL THE DAY I FIGHT HIM AND WIN…I SWEAR TO NEVER LOSE AGAIN! ANY PROBLEMS? PIRATE KING!?”

“Hee hee! Nope!”

“You make a good team.” Mihawk commented, “I’d like to see you two again, sometime in the future…”

“Hawk-Eyes!” Krieg shouted, “Did you come all the way out here for my head? The head of the infamous ruler of the East Blue, “Don Krieg”!?”

“For a while, yes. But I’ve already enjoyed myself here, and so I’ll return to my nap. Sen?”

“No need to be so curt. You may have had your fun, but I sure haven’t! How about you die before leaving!?” Krieg continued to shout and fired the weapons stored in his armor.

“Hmph, you never learn, do you?” Mihawk slashed the bullets fired at him with one swing. The backlash of the blow cause the entire sea to form raging waves, and the Galleon was further destroyed.

“Hawk…” Sen called out, “I will be traveling with these new pirates. We will meet again. Farewell.” She answered and expertly threw a skewer of takoyaki at Mihawk. Her father caught it with ease and his mouth twitched a small smile.

“Farewell,” was all Mihawk said as he sailed away. _We_ _shall meet again, my child..._

-

<https://deimosovid.tumblr.com/post/620677090106327040/thank-you-for-50-views>

Thank you for 50 views. Here's Mihawk and Sen.

-


	7. Chapter 7

Nine years ago:

_“All Blue? Yep! Didn’t you know it? The legendary sea!” Sanji exclaimed when another chef chimed in, continuing the apprentice’s story._

_“The All Blue is the sea that has every kind of fish around the world…from East, West, North, and South Blue. If that sea really exists. It would be a paradise for sea chefs like us. Because we can get all kinds of material and we can use our skills to cook any kind of food!”_

_Suddenly the Cook Pirates attacked the Cruise Obit._

_The cruise Captain stuttered, “Y-you must be the Captain of these pirates, Red-Leg Zeff. W-what do you need from us…?”_

_“Money.” Zeff answered._

_The Cook pirates ransack the cruise ship for every passengers’ valuables. Sanji, however, confront Red-Leg Zeff and refused to let the Cook Pirates kill him. He shouted about his dream of find the All Blue, and the pirate captain kicked him away. A giant ocean wave swept Sanji overboard. Zeff knocked down the cruise’s mast just as another giant wave overtook both ships._

_Sanji awoke on a patch of rock to Zeff sitting on the other side of the small bit of land._

_-_

_After 3 months of starvation, Sanji crossed over to Zeff’s side of the island. Intent on stealing Zeff’s portion of the food. Startled to find it was only a bag full of treasure and the old man with only one leg._

_“Did you eat your own leg?” the child asked._

_“Yes.”_

_“Was the food that you gave me, all there was to begin with!?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“But you can’t be a pirate anymore without your leg!”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Why…Why would you do something like that!? I tried to kill you before, you know!!! I don’t remember doing a single favor for you! So why!?”_

_“Because you and I share the same dream. When the right time comes, go to the Grand Line and find it. I may not have been able to find it in the one year I was in the Grand Line, but I saw the possibility of the All Blue’s existence. However, I’ve already lost all my comrades. I can’t imagine ever continuing my life as a pirate without those guys. They might not have believed in All Blue, but they were good-hearted idiots. They were good friends…”_

_The old man shared his new dream with the child, a restaurant floating on the vast ocean. They were rescued a few days after Zeff’s confession and when they were healthy enough, Zeff and Sanji set sail on the_ Baratie.

-

“Alright, you bastards! Let’s take over that restaurant!” Don commanded and his crew cheered.

“Woah! They’re all fired up to fight too” Luffy commented, “Hey old man! It’s a promise, right!?”

He was referring to the promise that if he defeated the Don Krieg pirates, Zeff would forget Luffy’s debt.

“You don’t have to ask me twice. My restaurant would become a wreck if I let you work here for a full year anyways.” Zeff muttered.

Sen had finished her takoyaki and stood up with her hand resting on her _wakizashi_ and made her way to the chefs. Sanji and the chefs discussed a plan of attack.

“Hand that ship to us, you pathetic cooks!” the pirates exclaimed.

“Let’s get things started! Gomu Gomu…ROCKET!” Luffy launched himself off of the banister, “Followed by SCYTHE!” Luffy scrambled to cling onto floating wreckage. “I’ll send ungrateful crooks like you flying.”

“Planning on fighting here, where you can’t even stand properly?” Krieg laughed. “I’ve heard that Devil Fruit users are weak against the sea…Is that right, hammer boy?”

“I can’t swim but in return, I can stretch!”

Luffy and Don Krieg were interrupted by the fish head of _Baratie_ firing its cannons and the main ship’s “fins” opening per Sanji’s order.

The fish head ship’s movement was halted by Don Krieg and the two piloting the craft sputtered at their immobility.

“I’m Don Krieg, the man who’ll rule all the world’s oceans!”

“Hey, that’ll be me!” Luffy interrupted.

“I ain’t got time to play around with the likes of you!” He shouted as he hefted the small ship out of the water and threw it at the _Baratie_.

Sanji sighed and leapt into action, kicking the fish boat away from the main ship. Don muttered about Sanji’s kicking skills while other pirates loudly exclaimed in disbelief. Zeff simply nodded in approval.

More of the Don Krieg pirates boarded the _Baratie_ , defeating and overpowering numerous chefs.

“Don’t compare us with those typical pirates because we are Krieg pirates. The greatest of East Blue.” The Krieg pirates boasted.

“They are good and different from those pirates that used to attack us.” A chef complained.

“Why are you giving up so easily? We are the chef fighters.” Another chef stated.

“Chef Fighters? So what? Our job is fighting anyway. Just give up and give the ship to us!”

Sen scoffed and cut down all the pirates with her _wakizashi_. Luffy and Sanji all sputtered at the sight. _Woah!!! Her strength is incredible!! I’ve decided that I want her on my crew!_

The pirate, Pearl, defeated two of the _Baratie_ ’ _s_ strongest chefs. However, only Pearl remained after Sen’s attack, Sanji decided to face him. Pearl continued boosting about never losing a drop of blood in all of his fights. Luffy watched Sen and Sanji’s encounter with the pirates with rapt attention. Don Krieg had his attention fixed on attacking the distracted boy. He struck the younger pirate with a spiked iron ball, which sent him flying. He crashed straight into Pearl.

“That was really scary. I am so lucky that I didn’t fall into the sea.” Luffy cheerfully exclaimed.

“My iron wall had been destroyed,” Pearl uttered as blood poured from his nose, “They are dangerous!”

All of the Don Krieg pirates tried to appease Pearl, but the man repeatedly cried out he was in danger and banged his shield together. Igniting his shield on fire. Letting flames spread all of the ship. Sanji, however, did not move away from Pearl’s Ultimate Ball of Fire.

“What is this?? You dare come close to the fire?” Pearl called out.

“Idiot!! What kind of chef would be afraid of fire?” Sanji replied.

Sanji attacked Pearl once again, landing another powerful kick. Pearl felt more blood gush out of his nose and fired four fireballs at Sanji. Only for the chef to dodge them all. The flames hurtled at the restaurant, right where Zeff stood guarding the entrance. Sen redirected the flames to into the ocean.

Don Krieg huffed an irate sigh. _I’ll have to take out Pearl before he destroys the ship further._ With that he once again threw his spike ball and aimed for his crew member. Sanji would not be able to dodge the weapon in time to get to safety. It did not matter in the end because Luffy stopped the weapon with his Gomu Gomu Bazooka move, sending it back to where Don Krieg stood.

The weapon crashed into the ship’s mast and it crashed onto the unwitting Pearl while Sanji and Luffy scrambled out of the way. Sen sliced the section that would have landed on her into wood chips.

“That’s enough, Sanji-san!” Gin yelled. Standing on top of Zeff with a gun pointed at the old man’s head. “I don’t want to kill you. Even though he used to be a famous pirate. Now he’s just a simple chef! I can kill him anytime.”

Gin stood with his foot pressed onto Zeff’s back, both hands hold something. One holding the gun directed at Zeff’s head, the other the old man’s wooden leg. Sen’s gaze darkened but made no move to stop the pirate. _This needs to happen, it is better to stay out of it._ She reminded herself.

“Why don’t you just go to hell?” Sanji shouted.

The other chefs begged Sanji not to antagonize the Krieg pirate any further. Sanji continued to ignore them.

“Gin…point your gun at me!”

“What are you thinking? You’ll get killed!” Luffy and the others cried out.

Pearl woke up at the moment, “If you want to die that much…I will help you!! If you don’t want that old man to die, then don’t move!”

Pearl assaulted Sanji mercilessly, smashing his shields against the chef’s head.

“Gin, you are such a coward. You think I can easily accept that deal?”

“Why? It’s the easiest and best way. If you leave the restaurant, everyone will survive!”

“This restaurant is that old man’s treasure! I’ve already taken everything from that old man’s life…His power…his dream…I don’t want that old man to lose anything else!!”

Pearl once again continued his attack on Sanji, ending the conversation entirely. Pearl jumped into the air, preparing for his next attack when Luffy called out to Gin,

“You are really low, Gin!”

“This is our way of fighting! After all, it is your fault! If you gave up the ship before. Nothing would have happened!”

Pearl smashed his whole body on top of Sanji.

“You’ve told us that you have taken everything from Zeff. What do you mean Sanji?? Tell us now!” The _Baratie_ chefs demanded.

“…You ate your own leg and gave me all the food…You saved my life…” Sanji spoke. “I’m not handing over this restaurant. And I won’t let you kill the damn geezer either…He’s a geezer who gave up everything for the sake of one little brat. If I can’t even put my life at risk to save him, then I can never repay my debt to him!”

“Sanji! Don’t do any more unnecessary things. I’m not so old and feeble enough yet that I need to be rescued by a little eggplant!”

“You’re one to talk, if you hadn’t given up your leg for my sake, then these guys wouldn’t be able to push you around!” Sanji said, once again standing.

“So why do you still stand!? You’ll only be beaten to a bloody pulp if you do!” Gin shouted.

“I want to preserve this restaurant, even if it is for just one second longer.”

Luffy could not take any more of watching Sanji get pummeled by Pearl’s shields. He used the move “Gomu Gomu Axe” and broke off the _Baratie’s_ fins while Sen jumped out of the way right before his attack.

“The hell do you think you’re doing, errand boy!?” Sanji demanded.

“I’ll sink this ship.”

“Are you out of your mind!? Just what the hell for do you think I’ve been working in this restaurant!?”

“But if this ship’s destroyed, their plans will be ruined.”

“You have no idea what this restaurant means to me, nor the gravity of my debt!”

“So you’re planning to die for this restaurant? What’re you, stupid!? You won’t be repaying any debt by dying!!! That’s not what he saved you for! To throw away your life and die like this after being saved…that’s what a weakling does!”

Sen thought of the possible future where Shanks lost his arm to save Luffy. She now wonders if he is referring to Sabo.

“Well, it’s not like you know of a better way out of this mess!”

“Now, now. Stop fighting, you two. There’s nothing you can do against us! As long as we have a hostage, that is!” Pearl interrupted and charged at them with an attack.

Gin however smashed his baton’s into Pearl’s ultimate shield, breaking it to pieces. He apologized to his crewmate and asked Don Krieg if he could end their saviors with his own two hands.

Sen sheathed her _wakizashi_ and went to fetch Zeff’s spare peg leg. _The two of them can handle things from here. I’ll intervene when it is necessary._

“Sanji, I wanted you to leave this ship without hurting you. But it seems things can’t be that way. So then the least I could do is kill you myself…That’s the solution I’ve arrived at.”

“Ha. Why, thank you. Now kindly eat shit and die.” He said while relighting a cigarette.

“You too, _Mugiwara_. It would’ve been best for you to leave with your crewmates earlier.”

“Nah, it’s not as if I could ever be beaten by weaklings like you.” Luffy stated plainly.

“They just called us weaklings and told our commander off! We’re the Krieg Pirates, the strongest pirate crew in all of East Blue!” The Don Krieg pirates yelled.

“Weren’t you guys just the biggest pirate crew?” Luffy asked.

Luffy and Sanji took their silence to mean that _Mugiwara’s_ statement was correct. Sen returned at that moment, handing Zeff his spare.

“That’s it!! Let’s kill them ourselves.” The insulted pirates cursed.

“Step back, all of you!” Krieg shouted, “A person who gets angry just for being called weak, is directly admitting that he’s weak. The final result is what decides who’s strong and who’s not. I’m still standing here so don’t you start whining for nothing.”

“Yes, Don!”

“You there, brat. Who do you think is more fit to become the Pirate King? You or me…?”

“Me.” Luffy stated the fact.

“Alright. Move it, men.” Don ordered, “It’s time to teach that dreamer brat over there, the true meaning of “strength”…”

“It’s the MH5!”

“Please, Don.” Gin begged, “Allow me to—”

“Whether you kill him, or I do, the result is the same. You know that there’s nothing I hate more, than foolishly naïve things like “honour” or “compassion”. Listen well, this is a battle we’re in and in a battle, you fight to win. So all you have to do is win! Even if it means using a poison gas bomb! One whiff of this’ll be enough to render your entire body immobile. This is “strength”!!!”

Don fired the MH5 bomb and the Krieg pirates all held gas masks to their faces. The chefs nearest to the sea, dove in. While the others remained on the _Baratie_. Luffy charged at the projectile with the intention of knocking down into the sea. However, what was launched was not the MH5, but a bomb full of _shuriken_. Sen protected the chefs and _Baratie_ as best she could but she was only human. Zeff muttered his gratitude towards the girl anyway.

“A shrapnel shell!? It was just a trick!” One of the chefs complained.

“A single poison gas bomb is enough to wipe out a small town. As if I’d waste it to kill you two pieces of trash! This is what a battle is! I’ve got more ways to kill you than I can count! Now I’ll ask again! Which one of us do you think is more fit to become Pirate King!?”

“Me! It definitely can’t be you!”

“Gin! You’re responsible for killing that cook! But I’ll kill this brat, myself!”

“Understood, Don. Sorry, Sanji, but you can’t win against me.”

“Haha…Took the words right out of my mouth.”

“Damn brat…I’ll demonstrate to you the might of the Ruler of East Blue. You’ll know soon enough that your strange power is meaningless before me.”

“Keep talking. I’ll send you flying either way.”

Krieg laughed at his declaration, “So you’re stupid enough to try and come over here again, are you?”

“I’ll come on over there right now so wash your face and sit tight.”

Meanwhile, Gin and Sanji had already begun their fight. Sanji kicked Gin in the face, but the man twisted his baton and pulled Sanji down with him. Effectively pinning the chef beneath his weapon.

“I don’t have a shred of sympathy for you anymore. So long.” Gin muttered and lifted his other baton in the air, posed to strike.

Sanji had other plans than dying, Luffy’s words echoing in his head. He spat his cigarette into Gin’s face and freed himself from beneath the man’s weapon. The two land blows against each other, sending themselves flying in opposite directions.

“You’re unexpectedly pretty weak, Mr. Battle Commander. Guess the mighty Krieg Pirates were all talk and no substance.” Sanji grunted, clutching his side. His fight with Pearl had left him with six broken ribs and Gin’s striking his side further exacerbated his wound.

“He’s looking away. Now’s my chance to send him flying!” Luffy said and charged towards Don.

“No need to be impatient…” Don turned his attention away from Gin’s fight and raised his bomb launching shield at Luffy. Flicking a switch, the shield fired spears at Luffy.

A spear would have embedded itself in Luffy’s left thigh, had Sen not redirected it with a _shuriken_ from the bomb.

“Hey, you bastard! Do you want to fight or what!?”

“Do I want to fight…? Ha, I don’t need to. The only thing I need in a battle are methods which to kill you with. That is true strength as a human! On the other hand, you, who can only charge straight-ahead without using your head, are you equivalent to a monkey!”

“Oo-oo-ahh-ahh! Underestimate monkeys and you’ll get clawed!”

-

Thanks for the 100 views! Here's a young Sen:

<https://deimosovid.tumblr.com/post/621045862902169600/thanks-for-the-100-views>


	8. Chapter 8

“Die, Sanji!” Gin yelled as he swung his baton.

“Hah! Are you going easy on me just now or what!? To hell with you!”

Sanji kicked Gin with all of his strength, recognizing earlier in the battle, that his wounds were too serious. Gin collapsed under the attack while Sanji doubled over in pain.

“Whaaa!!? G-Gin!!!” The pirates called out for their commander.

“It’s no good! He can’t even withstand the shock of his own kicks!” Patty observed.

Gin was quick to recover and pinned Sanji once more to the deck, baton posed for a deadly strike. However, tears poured down Gin’s face.

“I JUST CAN’T! DON KRIEG!”

“What!?” The Captain questioned.

“I simply can’t…kill this man…!”

“What did you just say?”

“I’ve never been treated so kindly by another person, in my entire life! that’s why…I just can’t kill this man!”

“Coward!” Krieg stated. “You can’t kill him? That’s quite disappointing, Gin. I always believed you to be my most loyal support, who could adhere to my philosophy of war more than anyone else. The reason why I’ve place you as the Battle Commander of my pirate fleet of 50 ships, is because of your fighting abilities as well as your willingness to win by any means, no matter how vile or despicable, was great to then that any of my subordinates!”

“I know, Don. I really have no intention of betraying you, nor do I think what I’ve done all along was a mistake. I deeply admire your strength, Don. You could even say I’m grateful… but, I just can’t bring myself to kill this man! Don Krieg! If it’s possible… if there is the slightest chance possible...Could we please let this ship go…?”

The Krieg pirates were outraged, none more so than their Captain.

“You, my most loyal subordinate, dare to defy my orders!? Have you gone completely out of your mind, Gin!?” Don shouted as he loaded the MH5.

The pirate crew recognized the authenticity of the weapon and scrambled to put on their gas masks. The chefs were trying to figure out a safe area to withstand the poison gas if they couldn’t steal a mask.

“But Don! We were saved because of this restaurant!”

“Throw away your gas mask, Gin! You’re no longer one of my crew.”

The rest of the crew sputtered at Don’s demand, recanting how it was Gin who saved Don Krieg from getting captured by the Marines.

“Throw away your mask!”

Luffy charged at Don, “As if I’d let you fire your poison gas bomb!”

“Nuisance!” He yelled and fired the spears at Luffy once again.

“I won’t fall for that trick twice!” Luffy called out and clung to the bottom of the knocked over mast to escape the spears.

“That hammer brat who can’t even swim… I told you I’d kill you within due time, didn’t I!?” Don yelled and broke off the mast’s end that was being supported on his side of the wreckage.

Luffy scrambled back to the wreckage of _Baratie’s_ fins.

“Gin! There’s no need to listen to a big coward like him! I’ll send him flying this instant!” The younger pirate informed Gin.

Gin ranted about how he broke his crew’s law of code because of his compassion getting in his way and that he deserved his punishment. Don Krieg fired the MH5, Luffy scrambled to steal two gas masks for Gin and Sanji. The chefs not in the water headed inside the _Baratie_. Luffy looked for a mask for himself, as he forgot to snag one in his rush to protect his cook and the ex-pirate. Everyone in the water, dove under the ocean’s surface leaving Luffy without a mask. One conveniently slid up next to him.

Sen, however, withdrew her _wakizashi_ and charged at the bomb. Leaping into the air, with her blade she flipped the bomb, so it faced the direction from where it came. Sen kicked the back of it to increase its speed. Don Krieg scrambled to get out of the way, but it was too late, and the poison bomb detonated on his side of the wreckage.

Krieg was the only one without a gas mask, which worked out in Sen’s favor. He became poisoned by his own weapon. When the others finally noticed what the girl had done, Luffy saw that Gin was also without a mask, forcing Sanji’s mask onto his face. The young Captain looked at the mask he had worn, _this was meant for Gin to wear! If that girl hadn’t redirected the bomb, Gin would have been killed!_

“I’m sorry, Luffy, it seems I might have killed Don Krieg. I know you wanted to fight him.” Sen softly spoke.

The Don Krieg pirates all called out for their Captain. Gin most of all.

“You saved Gin, that’s more important than a fight.”

The Battle Commander was deeply shocked by Luffy’s words. _If this is how he values a stranger’s life, then how does he value a Nakama’s? This is what a Captain should be like._

“Hey, do you want to join my crew?” Luffy asked Sen.

“Yes. My name is Senrigan, please call me Sen.”

“Woohoo!!! I got another strong Nakama! And I’m about to get my cook!”

Sanji voiced his protest. _I will not join your crew!_

Despite being heavily poisoned, Don tried to get up and rambled about how he would not accept defeat. Luffy sent a Gomu Gomu Pistol flying towards him, which knocked him out. Gin stood up, picked up his Captain, and he told his crew that they would accept this defeat and leave. The _Baratie_ chefs provided them with a small ship that miraculously managed to carry all 100 of them.

“Thanks for everything, Sanji…”

“Yeah…Please don’t come again.”

“Luffy, let’s meet again, out on the Grand Line.”

Sanji exclaimed, “You’re still going to be a pirate?”

“When I think about it, there’s nothing else that I want to do. I guess before I realized it, Don Krieg’s ambition became mine well. So it might be a bit cowardly for me to make this decision, but it’s still good for me nonetheless. I decided that this time I’ll do things of my will… in my own way. As long as you’re prepared things like being scared of your enemies are getting hurt, are nothing but useless worrying. Luffy and that girl there taught me it’s better not to worry about any of that stuff!”

“Patty! Carne! Give them the boat we use to go out and buy ingredients.” Sanji ordered after listening to Gin’s words.

“Why the hell do we have to get a boat to the very pirates that attacked us!” Patty questioned.

However, the chefs do as they were ordered to after a well-placed glare from Sanji, and Gin carried Don to the small ship with the crowded crew and departed.

Luffy asked Sanji if he still wants to be part of his crew, but Sanji still refuses as he feels he's still needed for the _Baratie_.

“I’m going to stay here and be a cook. Until the day that damn geezer acknowledges my cooking.”

Then proceeded to ask if Luffy knew what the All Blue was. When answering that he did not know, Sanji began regaling the legend of the All Blue’s existence. Zeff peered down from upstairs, watching how animated Sanji still got over the legendary sea. Sen was resting against the railing of the banister next to Luffy, as her Captain listened to Sanji’s story.

During meal time, Sanji and Luffy had to sit on the floor because no one saved them their own seats. Sen had taken to napping against the wall of the floating restaurant after finishing her portion of the soup. While the cook crew members were consuming their soup, Patty demanded to know who was responsible for preparing the meal. Sanji claimed ownership and all of the chefs insulted the soup’s taste. The young chef angrily stated that he worked hard on making that soup, but even Zeff said that it is nowhere close to being good. Sanji stormed out the doors muttering about how they didn’t know what they were talking about.

“I thought the soup tasted pretty good.” Luffy interrupted the chefs’ complaining.

“We know.” Zeff replied, “That brat has a lot to learn about preparing meals. He needs to travel outside of the restaurant to learn various ways in cooking. Would you mind taking that lil’ eggplant with you? Take into the grand line… it’s his dream.”

Then all the other chefs chimed in about how hard it was to keep up their act. Sanji overheard every word of what they were saying, of what Zeff was asking.

“Take Sanji along…? Don’t wanna.”

“What’s the meaning of this? Didn’t you want a cook for your ship? What, are you not satisfied with him?”

“No, it’s not like I’m dissatisfied or anything. I do want him to come along with me. But he said he wants to stay here and be a cook. So even if you tell me to take him with me, I’m not gonna.”

“So you won’t accept unless he says it himself.”

“Yup.”

“… Well, you do have a point. But the problem is whether that rebellious brat well be honest with himself or not.”

The chefs all voiced their opinions on the probability of that happening. The general consensus was: _Impossible! He’s too stubborn!_

Meanwhile Sanji was eavesdropping, until a pandashark came out of the water with a man inside its mouth. It crash landed on top of Sanji and the crew rushed outside to see what was happening. Luffy recognize the man as Yosaku. After getting rid of the shark, Luffy asked where the others are. Yosaku said that they found out where Nami is heading to, but according to the map, she's heading towards a dangerous place.

Sanji had decided that he will be Luffy’s chef. He wants to find the All Blue and become as experienced of a chef as Zeff. With Sanji’s boat fully stocked with food and their next destination in mind, the four of them are ready to leave. Sen smiled to herself when she heard Luffy reject Zeff’s log book.

“Hey, Sanji. Don’t catch a cold.”

“OWNER ZEFF! I’m eternally grateful, for taking care of me for so damn long! I shall never forget for the rest of my life…THE DEBT I OWE YOU!”

All the chefs were crying and Zeff muttered as he wiped away his tears that men should say their goodbyes quietly.

“LET’S MEET AGAIN ONE DAY! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARDS!”

“Alright let’s set sail!” Luffy cheered.

-

After sailing for a few hours, the newspaper bird, News Coo, delivered the newspaper. Sen however detained it for a moment.

“I need you to deliver this letter to Newgate D. Edward, Whitebeard. I promise to reward you with as many fish that you can eat.” Sen promised as she fastened the letter into the last newspaper left in the carry bag. “Several lives rely on this letter making it to Whitebeard. Please deliver it.”

The News Coo nodded and flew off. Sen decided to go back to taking a nap. A few minutes later, a sleeping Sen sat through the boys’ conversation,

“Before I left the restaurant, Owner Zeff told me that some people call the Grand Line a paradise! Hee hee!” Luffy laughed.

“That Geezer said that? Well, as long as Nami is there, I won’t mind even if it’s just the two of us alone…” Sanji fantasized.

“You’re all being much too naïve!” Yosaku exclaimed, “You really know too little about the Grand Line! Not to mention our destination as well! If brother Zoro had some basic knowledge, then he’d come back along with me! And he definitely would’ve realized just how terrifying the man that place sister Nami went to is!”

“We should eat!”

“Hell yeah.”

“This is exactly what I’m talking about! There’s something about the place we are going to that you have to know about! The reason why the Grand Line is called the “Pirates’ Graveyard,” it’s because of the three great powers that rule over it. And one of them, is the _Ouka Shichibukai_. Simply put, they’re seven pirates that are officially authorized by the World Government.”

“What? Why would the Government permit pirates?” Sanji questioned.

“As long as the Shichibukai give a portion of their loot, obtained from pillaging and uncivilized lands, to the World Government, they’re pirating activities are officially sanctioned. Other pirates might look down on them by calling them “Government Dogs” or whatnot, but they are extremely strong! In fact, the Hawk-Eyed Mihawk who defeated Brother Zoro, is one of the Ouka Shichibukai.”

“Woah! There’s 7 of these guys!? Those Shichibukai guys are amazing! Sen! Wake up! Tell me about the Hawk Guy!” Luffy demanded with excitement. Sen, however, did not wake up. Thanks to Sanji kicking Luffy and yelling at him not to disturb Sen-chan.

“The problem is with another one of the Shichibukai. The leader of the Fishman pirates, “Jinbe!” In return for joining the Shichibukai, Jinbe let a terrifying monster loose in East Blue.”

Neither Sanji nor Luffy were paying an attention to Yosaku’s story, they were busy laughing at Luffy’s drawing of what he thought a Fishman looked like.

“The place we are heading to is “Arlong Park”!!! It’s an area ruled by Arlong, a Fishman pirate that once fought alongside Jinbe, a member of the Shichibukai! In terms of individual strength, he’s far stronger than even Don Krieg!”

Yosack went on to give his theory about Nami and her connection to Arlong, all the while Sanji and Luffy messed around. Sen slept on.

-

Somewhere in the Grand Line:

The News Coo delivered the newspaper, Marco paid the bird and off it went. As he unrevealed the paper, a letter fell onto the deck. _Odd_ , Marco thought as he picked up the slip of paper. Turning the letter over to read to whom it is addressed to, “ _Newgate D. Edward and Fushichō Marco_ ”, it read and beneath their names it read, “ _life-saving information inside, read privately_ ”.

Marco showed his Captain the letter and the two of them went into the Captain’s Quarters. The younger pirate opened the letter and read aloud,

“ _Dear Newgate D. Edward and Fushichō Marco,_

_The Yonko, Akagami no Shanks, and Rayleigh Silvers, will confirm the validity behind my following statements, should you doubt them._

_The Fourth Division Commander, Thatch, will find the Yami Yami no Mi today. Marshall D. Teach will stab Thatch in his back to steal this fruit, killing him. Second Division Commander “Fire Fist” Ace, will go after Teach in an effort to avenge his fallen comrade. This will fail. He will be turned into the Marines and at his execution, who his birth father is will be revealed, and he will die protecting his younger brother, Monkey D. Luffy._

_I tell you all this so you will understand the future that will occur if you do not stop Marshall D. Teach. It is not easy to just take my words on something that has not happened yet, therefore, I ask that Fushichō Marco walks out onto the deck tonight at precisely midnight to intercept Marshall D. Teach’s attack._

_If you remain skeptic of what I have written, please use a Den Den Mushi and call the aforementioned men I cited at the beginning of this letter._

_\- Senrigan”_

Marco finished reading and the two sat in silence for a moment before Whitebeard asked for him to get Shank’s Den Den Mushi. The two waited as the personal Mushi rang.

 _プルルル_ _…_ _プルルル…_

 _ガチャ_ _!_

“Whitebeard! What a surprise!” Shanks exclaimed.

“Brat,” Whitebeard stated in a serious tone, “We have received a letter from a person calling themselves “Senrigan”. He claims that what he has written in the letter is true and that we should call you and that Mihawk brat if we were skeptic.”

The personal Den Den Mushi adopted Shanks’ serious face.

“Whatever, Senrigan wrote in that letter is true. _She_ , not he, is clairvoyant like her name suggests. Sen, the name she commonly goes by, is gifted in Kenbunshoku Haki, born with clairvoyant abilities. Rayleigh Silvers saved her when she was younger from dying, after she was discarded by a Tenryuubito for being _broken_. A child! She was beaten half to death and her mind was broken from being constantly strained to see into the future.

She set sailed with us when we visited Rayleigh, for months we avoided all the danger the Grand Line has to offer. Storms, pirate attacks, Sea Kings, Marines, _everything_. A six-year-old girl did all of this. When she told us to set sail for Mihawk, we did it without question. It turns out that he is her father. Mihawk!”

Marco and Whitebeard startled at this new information. Still trying to processes that what Senrigan had written was the truth.

“Anyway,” Shanks continued, “We parted ways when we left her with Mihawk. Not that we didn’t stay connected. Damn, I have some of the cutest photos and videos of her. Rayleigh, too. I’m sure that Mihawk keeps the best ones to himself though.” The Yonko said as he was getting off track.

“Brat! This is serious. This _Senrigan_ claims that Teach will kill Thatch!”

“If that is what she said then it is true. Here, hold up let me get Rayleigh on the line. You’ll probably believe him more than me.”

The Whitebeard pirates were surprised that Shanks chose to call Rayleigh. Neither of the two mentioning that Senrigan wrote the pirate's name in her letter.

 _プルルル_ _…_ _プルルル…_

 _ガチャ_ _!_

“Rayleigh!” Shanks called out, “I’m on the line with Whitebeard and his first mate. Sen sent them a letter with a prediction, but the old man is having a hard time accepting it. Here, you speak to him about it.”

“Newgate?” Rayleigh asked tentatively, “What seems to be the problem?”

“This _Senrigan_ sent us a letter telling us that one of my sons would kill another one. There’s no proof that any of what she claims will occur.”

“There’s also no proof that it won’t. I’m guessing she also included a time and place you should be to prevent the murder. She also probably included Shanks and my name in the letter to confirm her abilities.”

“Indeed, she did.”

“Then you have nothing to lose by following what she said.”

“Nothing that she claims has happened yet! Teach isn’t even on board.”

A knock at the door of the Captain’s Quarters interrupted Whitebeard, Marco opened the door and a crew mate informed them of Teach’s arrival. Marco nodded and shut the door. All four men remained silent for a moment before Shanks snickered,

“I bet Sen had a good laugh over this.”

Rayleigh started laughing as well. The Whitebeards remained silent as they slowly accepted what Sen had written to be the truth.

“Very well then, we will follow the instructions Senrigan left us with. If this turns out to be true, I want to meet her.”

That night, aboard the _Moby Dick_ , Marco stopped Teach from killing Thatch over the Yami Yami no Mi. That night, somewhere in the East Blue, Sen smiled in her smile. That night, Whitebeard drafted a letter asking to meet with Senrigan.

By morning, a letter was delivered to Sen and one was also sent out by her. The one she read was written by Whitebeard asking to meet, and the one she sent was informing him when she will arrive at Alabasta, along with how the Whitebeard Pirates could help with that country's situation.

Later that morning, all of the Strawhat pirates finally arrived at Cocoyasi Village. With the intent of retrieving their navigator.

-

Thanks for the 150 views!

<https://deimosovid.tumblr.com/post/621258211185524736/thank-you-for-the-150-views>


End file.
